Teamwork Sucks
by TehPenguins
Summary: Meet Chiyo and Sayomi. They are mainly bound together by their mutual hatred of Fairy Tail, like every other Saber. But when the Magic Council finds a powerful dark guild rising Sting, Rogue, Minerva and these girls are going to have to work with their enemy, Fairy Tail, in order to save Fiore. OC story. PAIRINGS WILL BE VOTED FOR! Poison Cranberries and TehPenguins collaboration!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (Natsu would be dead if I did)**_

_**Normal pov**_

Sayomi wandered endlessly through the forest. Her exceed, Gift, panted behind her. It was too hot for either of them and their feet were killing them from walking. It must've been miles since the last guild they had been at. The heat was just making every step they took worse. They both would have rather been freezing then deal with the scorching heat of the sun. Their preference to the cold was undeniable.

Even with Sayomi's long black hair tied into the two large pigtails, her neck was still slick with sweat. Gift had it worse, her sleek black fur attracted the sunlight, not to mention it was fur. Black just was not the best color for such heat. Her startling pale blue eyes were droopy with exhaustion as she trudged on, her aerial magic long since worn out.

They tried to avoid the sun, staying in the shade of the trees as much as possible. Gift was trying, and failing, to make a conversation, her bright and bubbly personality contrasting greatly to the moody, and currently even moodier, attitude of her companion.

Gift hated to walk in silence. To her it was always awkward, walking beside a person while no one spoke. She felt like they might think she was rude for not speaking so she always tried to start a conversation. She must've had a thing against peace and staying quiet which was odd considering Sayomi prefered the silence so much. She loved to talk and receive attention but Sayomi wasn't always the one to give it to her.

The birds sang and Sayomi could hear every uncalled for dragon hearing was definitely not useful in this situation. She felt her hand twitch as she glared at the singing nuisance. She disliked bird. It wasn't the way they looked or anything. She hated that they were so carefree. It was annoying to wake up listening to their happy chirp when there was no reason to be happy. They were mocking her, she knew it..

"Gift." The girl, Sayomi, moaned.

She raised a plale, yet slightly tanned, hand and wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"Let's take a break." The black exceed suggested.

Sayomi slumped against the nearest tree at her suggestion, Her white fur hood falling off her head. The cloak was pure white and made of thick fur yet she couldn't even bare to part with it. Most would assume she would take it off but Sayomi somehow felt exposed, bare without it. Besides, what if it got cold or something?

She wore mostly black, which still wasn't the best color in the heat. Her long boots covered her pale legs and she wore black fingerless gloves, one reached almost up to her shoulder while ,the other just reaching her elbow. She had owned these for quite awhile. Earned the gems to buy them at her last guild. It had become her normal outfit. Sayomi jumped from guild to guild a lot, earning gems by doing missions then going to a new guild.

She wore some red. The main thing was the two metal flowers that were connected by a thin chain on her head, the flowers touching the start of her long pigtails that went down her back. Some of her outfit had also been lined with red, the skirt and backless shirt. It was unbelievable how much heat it trapped for an outfit like that.

She grabbed a canteen filled with water from Gift's little backpack, since she was too small to carry a full-sized one, and started to drink. Gift complained about the heat but she all she was wearing was her backpack and a smaller version of Sayomi's cloak. Her fur was the only thing increasing this heat on her. She had less to complain about then the young dragon slayer. Even the bark had burned against her skin as she laid against it.

She hoped it would rain. The rain nice cold would cool them down. She loved to hear the rain fall but refused to ever touch it. She might never understand this herself, but maybe some things weren't meant to touch, just admired by all. Every drop of the cold liquid dripping down, hitting leaves and running into rivers and creeks. It made everything look like it shined. The dark clouds would show and she could fall into a deep sleep.

But it wasn't raining, and it didn't look like it even might rain for a few days now. The sky was a clear, bright clue without a cloud in sight. She frowned, she loved clouds. They were always so fluffy and weird. She sighed, and dropped the canteen, which Gift quickly picked up and chugged down. She could only dream of the rain right now.

Hours passed before the sun finally fell. It started to cool down, not enough to be cold though which disappointed both of them. The pinks and orange slowly started to decrease, much to Sayomi's pleasure. She didn't especially like pinks or oranges. Mainly pink. She also couldn't say she enjoyed the color yellow. Bright color like that had never been something she liked. The night and it's dark colors in the sky gave a clear and beautiful view of the world above them Now that, that was something she wanted to think about.

She grabbed her katanas. They were black with silver snake designs wrapping around the hilts. They had been special to her, a gift. She fought with both katanas, because it was the only way she knew, the only style she had been taught. Not that she minded.

She laid the swords by the, finally quiet, sleeping exceed and fell to the ground, flat on her back. Her vision slowly began to fade into darkness.

* * *

She woke up, to the bright sun shining in her eyes. The night had passed quickly, no memories of dreams. She looked around and grabbed her katanas. Only, Gift wasn't beside them as she was the night before. She tried calling out her name a few times but no answer came. When she finally gave up, she picked up her things and started to search for Gift.

She was concerned, but she knew that Gift could hold her own against an attacker. She knew she taken her the tiny white backpack, she always did. Besides, it wasn't there and most backpacks didn't walk of in the dead of the night. It had a small knife in it for her protection. It wasn't that small compared to her though.

The sun was bright, too bright. It blinded her the instant she looked up. A few leaves fell and she could pick up Gift's scent. Not smelling anyone elses, she sighed and followed the trail. She started to hurry, not quite a run, but a leisurely jog.

Eventually Gift's scent was strong, but mixed in with a few other scents. Kidnapping? She quickened her pace, trying to reach her faithful friend a little faster. She tripped and looked up to see a branch had caught and slightly ripped her skirt. She stood up slowly, unhooking the branch from her skirt, and picked up the things she had dropped. Of course, her water had spilled everywhere and the food scattered. She cursed under her breath.

She left everything broken or unusable behind and began to walk with everything else. She was in no mood to run and lose everything again.

She walked and walked until she could tell Gift was nearby. She pulled apart some branches and leaves to reveal a building. A guild possibly. She hadn't seen this guild before. She pushed her thought to the back of her mind. Right now, she just needed Gift back so they could leave.

She set their stuff against a tree, only taking her katana's for defense, and approached the building. No one appeared to be outside so they were probably inside. She crept up to the large door when she heard mumbles of words she couldn't hear. She froze to listen on the conversation.

"I'm glad I found you, but do you know where she is?" An unfamiliar voice of a girl whispered.

"Gift doesn't know. " Her exceed whimpered in 3rd person as usual.

"Well, until you find her, you can stay here. Your so cute and so small. Much smaller than any exceed I know, that's for sure." The same girl whispered again. causing Gift to giggled.

"Maybe Gift and her friend could stay here?" Gift asked hopefully.

"Maybe. I would like that. I need some more friends. What do you think Chiyo?" Someone said, it hadn't been the girl's voice but actually a little exceed, Chiyo's exceed specifically. .

"Another dragon slayer, huh. Interesting. I wonder if there are anymore. I haven't met any other than myself before." Sayomi thought to herself.

The girl sure did whisper a lot, it would make her hard for an average person to hear. Thankfully, Sayomi wasn't your average girl. She crept away from the door and shot her gaze up to the roof. There was a girl, pale skin, long white hair in low pigtails with crystal eyes, sitting there patting her exceed. Her exceed! The other exceed sat on her lap. White with blue bubbly eyes and a silver lined tail. She was pretty cute.

No, she didn't like that. Why was Gift here anyways? It wasn't like Gift just to fly off unless she smelled fruit and they had been nowhere near any fruit. Gift loved fruit and always tried to eat as much as possible. It was kinda cute how far she would take it to get some. Right now she had to save Gift. Or, figure out why she's even here and get her to come back.

"Hey. Up there. Why don't you come down here and give me my exceed back?" She yelled to the girl on the roof. The girl smirked causing Sayomi to glare at her.

"Why don't you make me." The girl's blue eyes sparkled and her tone was challenging.

Sayomi growled and pulled out her katanas, gripping them tightly in her hands. She saw the girl's eyes widened before she pulled out two swords as well. If she wanted a fight, she would get a fight.

"I planned on it." Sayomi replied grinning.

_**TehPenguins: Heyo! Okay. So this is actually a collaboration story between me and my buddy (kind of buddy) (AN: MEHHH) Poison Cranberries. I know this may shock you but, she wrote the first chapter. Is it noticeable? Actually, yeah it is. I write long author's notes where I repeat that I love you. I personally think she did really well. Of course, I edited along with her so I hope there wasn't too many mistakes and if there was please comment or PM any one of us because I want this story to be the best it can be! Hugs. Flames will be given to Natsu.**_

_**AN: This is Poison cranberries and after that message I feel both insulted and complimented so I'm extremely confused (as always) but have a nice day and remember to review. Any hate comments will be dealt with by me, not Natsu. He doesn't deserve your hate comments. (TP: We both hate Natsu which is why this is not a Nalu. :) BYEEEEEEEEEEE. SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**_AN: Oh Gosh, it's me. Yeah. So the last chapter was done by my talented friend Poison Cranberries, or we can call her PC, lol. PC and TP. Computer and Toilet paper? Great names. Anywho, I am hoping you liked that chapter because she put effort into it. Also, we prepared to write this story forever. Seriously. I read so many things about not making Mary-Sues it makes me feel like anybody actually named Mary-Sue would be sad. Oh, and no speechy things with Lucy and everyone else anymore. Not here at least. If you want this to be a romance story just tell me through a review or PM and I'll check it out. If like... enough of you want to that PC and I will make it romance. And if you don't you can say so too. Hugs._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Stop accusing me of taking the characters! *shoves characters into closet.*_**

* * *

Chiyo looked at the black haired girl girl looked about her age. She didn't seem to pose much of a threat but Chiyo could smell it. The telltale scent of dragon blood. She only knew two others, besides herself of course, who smelt of dragon blood.

She watched as the girl pulled out two pure black katanas with silver snakes on the hilts. Her pure blue eyes widened before she put on her mask of indifference, pulling out two pure white daggers, encrusted with rare black stones. She was best skilled with daggers, it was after all, the only thing she was trained in.

The girl's crimson eyes were much like her own, yet wider. She wore a thick fur cloak which was pure white. How she could stand to do such a thing in this heat mystified her. The hood was pulled up over her head but Chiyo could see the thick black hair which reached down to the back of the girl's knees.

She watched, poised to leap out of the way as the girl leapt nimbly onto the roof, her black blades glinting in the light. Her deep red eyes were trained on Chiyo as she crouched, also ready to leap away. They watched each other carefully, watching for an attack. None came. Chiyo figured that the girl also played defense, although she seemed more the type to delve into a fight recklessly.

**OOO**

Sayomi also had guessed that the petite blue eyed girl did not charge into a fight but waited to find her opponent's weakness. Sayomi watched her carefully. Eventually she would grow bored of waiting and just attack, right? She gripped the katanas tighter as she watched the girl shift.

**OOO**

Chiyo eyes her carefully, thinking the same thing. She could wait it out. Eventually this black haired girl would have to attack. It was inevitable. She could feel her patience wearing thin and shifted, noticing the crimson eyed girl grip her black weapons tighter.

**OOO**

It was purely coincidental that as soon as the white haired girl attacked, her white daggers brandished that the black haired girl attacked, her black katanas also ready to strike. They met in the middle, their weapons colliding with a sickening screech of metal. Neither cared. They both jumped back, readying their weapons once more.

When neither moved they both struck again, their moves almost in sync. Their weapons clashed and as soon as one made a move the other dodged before retaliating. The black-haired girl leapt into the air, her katanas glinting in the light. Using a nearby tree to propel herself forward she sailed through the air, eyes set on the white haired girl in front of her.

The blue eyed girl dodged, but the black haired girl broke through the roof, her white cloak flying out behind her as she soared straight down to the room below. She managed to land gracefully and on her feet, her katanas still brandished and a scowl on her face.

OOO

She smelt the scent of dragon blood. Her head whipped around and her eyes landed on a blonde man and a black haired man. The black haired man looked at her with red eyes, lighter than her own. She heard the approaching footsteps of her enemy and dodged, narrowly missing her dagger.

OOO

Chiyo huffed. This girl, whoever she was, had managed to evade most of her attacks. Of course, she had managed to evade the black-haired girls attacks as well. When Cihyo was fighting she wasn't shy or clumsy like usual. When she fought, she was brave and merciless.

Their weapons clashed again, the guild members winced at the sound. Chiyo risked a sideways glance, watching as the twin dragon slayers looked at the two of them in wonder while the rest of the guild sat in amazement. Most people couldn't last this long with Chiyo.

Sayomi took this moment to attack. One of her katanas sliced open Chiyo's upper arm but she didn't wince. She wouldn't be as pathetic to show any pain to any enemy. Instead she attacked, her dagger nicking the girls cheek. The raven-tressed girl didn't even stop to wipe away the blood.

A few drops of blood welled from the wound on her arm but she ignored them, once again trying to attack the cloaked girl without her noticing. Chiyo thought she had succeeded when the girl turned at last second, bringing her weapon up to block Chiyo's attack.

They both leapt backwards before rushing in and clashing blades again. They mimicked each other movements easily, as if it were a natural instinct. Chiyo had been slightly angered at neither of them could get more than a nick here and there. Every time she was close to hitting her the girl blocked or dodged. Sayomi faced the same problem with Chiyo as she was quick and swift, hard to hit. They were both growing frustrated.

OOO

Sayomi watched the blue eyed girl. She read her body language and from what she could tell, the girl with the daggers was as irritated as she was. It was subtle changes really. The way she paused less before striking again. The way her brows furrowed and her lips turned down slightly. Sayomi hid a smirk as she herself charged forwards.

**OOO**

Rogue watched as the black haired girl smirked at Chiyo before charging forwards, her weapons looking dangerously sharp. He couldn't tell what sort of mage she was, he was only sure that she was a dragon slayer. After all, he could smell the dragon blood on her.

He realized what the crimson eyed girl had been smirking about moments later. Chiyo was slowly losing her patience. He observed silently, watching the small shifts in Chiyo's attacks. The way she attacked faster than before. Her knuckles were white as she gripped her daggers harder than before. He could tell Sayomi had a lead, if only a small one.

Just when he thought the black haired girl was going to hit Chiyo, she turned. Chiyo's dagger suddenly met the cloaked girl's katana and both his and her eyes widened. So Chiyo had been tricking her, huh? He leaned forward slightly, although his face was still a mask of indifference he was innerly eager to find out the victor of this match.

Chiyo had good swordsmanship and was very cunning. Her magic was even more incredible. Yet, this newcomer seemed to match Chiyo's every move. The two flitted back and forth, nicking her, scratching there. Both of them seemed to be quite agile and able to use their weapons quite well. Although Rogue wanted to see what the newcomer's magic was he was also enjoying watching them fight without it.

OOO

Chiyo was getting tired of their petty fight with weapons. Obviously they were getting nowhere with them. She skidded to an abrupt stop and faced Sayomi, bright blue meeting dark crimson. She eyed the raven-tressed girl in front of her and slowly lowered her weapons, indicated she would rather use magic.

There was no need to speak, Chiyo didn't prefer to speak. The crimson eyed, dark haired girl seemed to understand perfectly, sheathing both her weapons in sheaths tied to her sides. She gave a short nod before Chiyo and the girl with the dark red eyes jumped back, matching grins on their faces. She wanted to step up her game and win this fight as she should.

**OOO**

Sayomi was tired and annoyed with fighting. She just wanted to grab Gift and get away from the prying eyes of this guild. So, with this in mind she decided to go with the most destructive of her spells, she could probably get away before they caught her to make her pay for the damage. She would use her roar.

Sayomi was taught by a dragon with the name of Kira. Kira was deep red and black colored dragon with crimson eyes much like her own. She had not been one to take Sayomi's training lightly and so Sayomi took pride in her endurance. Kira was the dragon of Hell and Sayomi, was a Hell dragon slayer.

In the split second it had taken for Sayomi to process all of her information and decide on a plan of action the girl with the snowy white hair had already leapt into the air. Her long pigtails, much like Sayomi's only they started further down were framing her face. She smirked before speaking.

"Heaven Dragon's roar!" The blue eyed girl shouted. Another surprise awaited her.

At the same moment Sayomi shouted "Hell Dragon's roar!"

Red and black shot from Sayomi's mouth in a beam form as gold and white shot from the white haired girls mouth. The two beams collided, the middle turning into a rainbow of gold, white, red and black. Both magics battled, pushing forward and then backwards until they faded and were gone.

**OOO**

Rogue sat, and for the first time his mask slipped. He let his jaw drop and his eyes bug out as he stared in shock and disbelief. It was an odd thing to see, two random strangers being the opposite element, and to be dragon slayers! He and Sting were different. They had known each other for quite a while. These two girls, Chiyo and the girl with raven hair, they knew nothing about each other, he could tell.

To add to the fact this girl, the one Chiyo was fighting with, she had killed a dragon. Probably her dragon. And yet, her they were, meeting. It was a rare coincidence, and also slightly amusing. In the second it had taken to process this he had already closed his mouth, his face set in it's usual bored expression.

He heard his partner, Sting, snicker. Both girls, who had been glaring at each other, turned. They looked at Sting, their glares intensifying and Chiyo's burned with hatred. Rogue watched as his partner smirked, a cocky, arrogant, all out Sting kind of smirk.

"That's freaking hilarious. Little Chiyo can't even beat this sad excuse for a slayer." Sting motioned towards the raven-tressed girl who was drawing her katanas.

"I could probably take you both on, no sweat." His smirk was full force now and Rogue watched as Chiyo also drew her weapons.

Chiyo and the girl shared a look, before both nodded,

"Sayomi." The crimson eyed girl said.

Chiyo nodded. "Chiyo."

Then both the girls readied their weapons and launched towards Sting, their eyes showing no mercy.

_**AN: Yep. Done with that chapter. You are great people. Better than me because I don't normally read OC stories so. Or maybe you just like OC stories. I know I like making this one. So, do what you want. If you want to review, review. If you want to be mean please don't because it lowers my self esteem and makes me sad. If you found a mistake you can always PM me (A.K.A Toilet Paper) or Poison Cranberries (A.K.A Computer). Oh, and if you want this to be a romance story just tell me through a review or PM and I'll check it out. If like... enough of you want to that PC and I will make it romance. And if you don't you can say so too. Hugs.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter was done by TehPenguins (Toilet Paper) (If you've read her book you could probably tell) So enjoy the chapter below. Don't forget to review or pm for pairings**

**Disclaimer: I don't, or never have, owned Fairy Tail , SO JUST SHUSH UP ABOUT IT**

Chiyo had barely even had time to get near Sting before the girl, Sayomi she said her name was, had attacked. She seemed to hate the blonde moron from the moment she had seen that cocky grin of his. He should have known better than to piss off the girl. Sting was on the ground, she constantly attacked him. He may have been unconscious, or just in too much pain too move. Chiyo stood silently behind her, as did one or two others.

**OOO**

Chiyo had never seen Sting take so many hits so fast. Sure, she had fought him, but NEVER, with as much hatred as this girl, Sayomi had. Chiyo didn't understand the girl, she knew nothing about Sting Eucliffe. Not that Chiyo was defending the idiot because she hated him but, Sayomi didn't even know Sting.

At first it seemed as though Sting had been shocked at the girl's power and the force she put behind each strike. By the time he was able to react she had already immobilized him so he just laid there, becoming a punching bag for the new girl. Chiyo almost felt bad for him. Almost.

Sayomi continued to make Sting bleed out, seeing as though no one dared to stop the black haired demon from hell, literally. It seemed as though no one would have been surprised had he ended up dead. Everyone knew Sabertooth couldn't afford to lose a member of this guild, a strong one at that, but no one wanted, or dared to break up the fight.

Sayomi never took a break, nor did she slow her pace. She continued her assault, slashing his skin and kicking him. If no one stopped her, Sting would end up in hell, or worse. Chiyo sighed, and then hesitantly wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, holding her back.

Chiyo tried to drag her backwards but ended up falling. She blushed and stood up, her eyes sad as she looked towards the floor. If Chiyo wasn't fighting, she was shy and awkward. Worst of all she was dreadfully clumsy.

Her whiter than snow exceed, Angel, ran up to her, concerned. Motioning quickly for someone to help get Sayomi, who had decided to continue her torture of Sting, she looked with concerned at Chiyo. Chiyo didn't prefer to ask for help, being more of a do-it-yourself or die trying kind of person.

Minerva pushed her way through, figuring it was up to her to stop this girl. Everyone shook with fear except for the two fighting, Sting because he couldn't really do anything and Sayomi because she seemed to be having too much fun to care, and Chiyo. Chiyo and Minerva weren't exactly friends, considering the only friends Chyo really had were the exceeds, but they didn't hate each other. Minerva wasn't likely to hurt anyone. Chiyo noticed that the members of the guild had already resumed their former activities, seemingly bored of the one-sided fight.

**OOO**

Minerva eyes showed both hatred and shock as she looked at the girl. She came her, to Sabertooth, got in two fights, to which she tied with the first and was trying to murder the victim of her latest fight. It shocked Minerva, but she knew she had to pull them apart.

Minerva grabbed the girl's left pigtail. The girl didn't scream while Minerva dragged her into the guild office by her hair. She reluctantly had to admit, she was impressed. Not many people just sat there and took what they had coming. She wasn't fighting either, maybe she had given up. Minerva dragged her into the office and left, not wanting to stick around.

**OOO**

Chiyo was still in the guild as she watched Minerva drag the oddly silent girl into the guildmaster's office. She sbegan to internally freak out as she had no idea what to do about the maybe-dead guy laying on the ground. She sent him a few glances before calling her exceed.

"Angel, roof." she cried.

"What about-." the exceed, angel, started to question.

"ROOF ANGEL!." she cried even louder.

The exceed flew Chiyo onto the roof. She always preferred high places and since she was unknowing and untold of what to do, she decided to ignore the subject. She wondered what would happen to that girl. She didn't like her, but she loved that she could keep up in a fight with her. She walked around trying to think.

"Angel, what do you think-." she started to question but stop. She hated asking questions and didn't want to put the pressure on her little white exceed. Angel just smiled and started walking to the edge of the roof. Chiyo walked around thinking about different things. She had been lost in thought as she tripped over a few boxes. They came crashing to the floor and Angel importantly ran over to check on her partner.

"Chiyo are you okay!" the little exceed screamed, helping her up. Angel was a little over-dramatic at times. Chiyo nodded and sat on one of the fallen boxes. She always had been a klutz. She tripped and fell every day. It had been annoying but Chiyo got used to the bruises she got.

She stacked the boxes back in front of the door. There was a staircase from the guild to the roof, but she didn't want anyone to come up. Usually she just hung around her with the exceeds, listening to birds and day dreaming. Sometimes she would go to the library to check out a bunch of books, then she would read them all and return them within a day. She read extremely fast and librarian and her were acquainted.

**OOO**

Sayomi was getting bored of waiting in this office. She trying whistling but it reminded her of birds and she stopped. At the window, the sun was setting and the clouds were darkened. It started to feel cold and she put down her hood. She had managed not to get blood on it, somehow. She still hadn't found her exceed.

She heard footsteps outside the door and turned around, she gripped her katana tightly. A large man walked in, ignored her, and sat at the desk. She looked shocked that he just walked right by here but took a seat anyways.

"Why did you attack fellow members of this guild" he asked calming, he glared up at her. She wasn't afraid. She would never show her fear. She grinned before answering.

"That girl had my exceed." He nodded.

"So then why did you attack Sting?" he said a little louder but confused. So that was that guys name. She hated him already.

"He was annoying." was all she answered. He almost looked shocked but was quick to return to normal.

"Although, I am not please that you attack two of my members, you have good magic and power. SO I have a choice for you. Join this guild, or leave." he said calming. She was taken back at the sudden requested but smiled.

"Sure. I've been looking for a new guild anyways." she said. He looked confused but shook it off.

"So-." he stopped himself. She realized she hadn't said her name yet.

"Sayomi. Hell dragon slayer." he nodded again.

"Color. Location?" he asked and she realized what he meant.

"Black. Back." she said realizing how close those two sounded. She hated rhyming. She got the stamp. He stood up and motioned for her to follow. She did.

When she got out, a minute or two after the master, a group of people formed. Including the white haired girl she had fought. The blonde guy, Sting, was probably still in the yard dying. Maybe someone should help him. Not.

"This is Sayomi. She will be joining Sabertooth." She got a few approving looks, a few shocked faces, and that girl grinning.

"So, you wanna fight again huh." she thought to herself. She wanted to fight that girl again too. She matched her moves too well. She watched them nod and she watched away. The white haired girl disappeared. She searched for her exceed, but Gift was nowhere to be found. Hopefully that girl didn't still have her. She didn't want to stay here long, a mission or two then they leave. Thats how it always is, that's how it will stay.

Everyone in the guild was rather impressed. Some people tried to talk to the new girl, Sayomi. Chiyo tried to, they didn't get to officially finish their fight, but she decided it'd be best to go get her exceed first. She went up to the roof but the little exceed wasn't there. Shame. She couldn't wait for Sayomi to go on a mission, she just wanted to be left alone, but she had a bad feeling about Sayomi. Like everything wouldn't be so peaceful anymore. She just hoped she was wrong.

_**TehPenguins: Computer isn't very talkative is she? Never an author's note or anything. That's ok! Toilet paper will talk to you! Or, I would have, but I'm leaving now because this isn't my chapter. But, yeah. Vote and steff (no, I did not accidentally write and E. That was done purposefully.) You can use PMs or Reviews or I guess if you wanted us too we could make a poll? BYE! Hugs.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_**AN: And it's meh, again. For like, the second time. So, yeah. Stuff about stuff, blah, blah, blah. review. So, yeah. Toilet Paper out. Oh, and feel free to review! Hugs. Oh btw more voiting. Chapter 6 reveals, some things (haha) so enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: Will the real owner of FT please stand up? Me: *sobs while sitting on floor.***_

The day was nice. The birds were singing and the sky was bright. The puffy clouds rolled by and the sky was so beautiful, Chiyo was tempted to try to touch it. Her exceed sat dutifully by her side, chattering like a squirrel to which Chiyo ignored. Chiyo lay on the roof, her hands behind her head and her bright blue eyes staring at the bright blue sky.

The new girl, Sayomi had been a part of the guild a little over a day and she seemed to still be quite uncomfortable talking to anyone, not that Chiyo cared because she too prefered the company of herself. She mainly sat outside or in the library. There was a large tree that rose up past the roof and sometimes, if she looked hard enough, she could see the raven-tressed girl swinging her legs like a child and pointing at clouds with her black exceed, Gift.

Chiyo had observed this girl many times, trying to figure her out completely. It proved to be absolutely pointless. The girl seemed to be bipolar, or had multiple personalities. For instance, she seemed to be overall pretty quiet and seemed to prefer keeping to herself and yet there were times like these, where she was sitting on a tree and acting like a five year old. It actually was kind of amusing, seeing the crimson eyed girl who had tortured Sting until he had been on the brink of death swinging her legs and smiling like a child.

Chiyo was looking at a songbird who was indeed singing, very loudly might she add, when a flash of silver went flying past her head and stabbed the bird straight in heart, pinning it to a tree. Chiyo looked at it, horrified and a bit sad before she whipped her head around, glaring at Sayomi who was eating while missing a certain kitchen knife.

Chiyo looked at the songbird, who was dead and pinned to the tree. She decided that it would be best not to try to get to the tree, considering her knack for falling a lot and instead asked Angel, her snow white exceed, to get the poor dead bird off of the tree.

Reluctantly agreeing Angel's face screwed up in disgust as she picked the dead bird from the tree, holding it by one wing and giving a small squeak. A voice came from below.

"Why don't you eat it? I heard cats love dead animals." Chiyo and Sayomi both stood, looking below.

Sayomi pulled out her trademark katanas, her face already set in determination. Sting held up his hands in mock surrender, still smirking his arrogant, cocky smirk.

**OOO**

Sayomi swore, if that blonde haired loser didn't wipe the smirk off his face she was going to cut his lips off. There was just something she naturally hated about this boy. Be it the way he smirked, she hated smirks, or be it his cockiness, his arrogance. She wasn't sure exactly, all she knew was she hated this blonde.

She leapt to the ground, her eyes narrowed. Stalking up to him, her weapons facing the ground in either side of her she stopped right in front of him. She must've been at least a few inches shorter than the blonde but it didn't matter.

She looked at his blue eyes that were quite like that Chiyo girl's, only different. His smirk only widened as he looked down at her. Oh god, she was seriously going to kill him.

"Look-"She was interrupted when he put a hand on her head.

"You're like a freaking child." He mused, patting her head.

Her attitude changed completely and Sayomi jerked back, fear dancing in her eyes. She didn't like people touching her, it was something that was not acceptable. She gripped her katanas tighter and fled, her feet moving as fast as she would allow. She heard the beating of wings signalling her exceed was around and she stopped, huffing.

Gift just nodded sympathetically and perched on her shoulder. It was different with Gift. Sayomi had raised the exceed from childhood, they had been partners for a long time and Sayomi had told her all her secrets.

Sayomi took a shaky breath, trying to steady herself. Her eyes were still wide with fear and her breath was ragged. She sat down, her eyes watering. Gift looked at her.

"Sayomi? What happened, I couldn't see." Her exceed spoke softly, quietly.

Sayomi sniffed, wiping away a few tears. "It's just, well, you know me. I have issues with the whole touching thing and I guess I just freaked. Gift, he only patted my head, I mean, I shouldn't have been like that."

Gift just hugged Sayomi's arm. "Sayomi, it's not your fault. You can't help it."

Sayomi nodded and stood up. "Someone's coming."

Gift just flew Sayomi up to a high branch in a tree.

**OOO**

Chiyo had seen it. The fear that passed through the girl's eyes. As soon as Sting had touched her she had jerked back and fled, fled like her life depended on it. Chiyo didn't really understand. Sure, she didn't like being touched but to be afraid of being touched. That was weird.

Sting looked at Chiyo. "Jiemma wants you and the new girl in his office, pronto."

With that he walked away, still smirking. Chiyo sighed, she had to get Sayomi herself.

"Come on Angel." She said quietly, leaping off the roof.

**OOO**

The second time Sayomi had been called to the guildmaster's office was not like the first. Mainly because she was accompanied by the white haired girl and her white exceed. Chiyo, if she recalled correctly. Also, because she was now part of this guild, if only temporarily.

The master, Jiemma was in the office when they both arrived. He sat in the chair, hands placed on the reddish brown wood and a frown graced his lips.

"You're late." He said, his voice gruff.

"Apologies." Both girls said at the same time.

They looked towards each other and opened their mouths to speak before closing them in sync. Shaking her head Sayomi looked at the man sitting at the desk.

"Sit." He said in a demanding tone, making Sayomi and Chiyo take a seat automatically, their moves mirroring.

Sayomi looked at him expectantly, hoping she hadn't done anything wrong. Of course, she had broke the roof but she had already paid for that. Almost killing the blonde? No, he was fine now and besides, the master had made her apologize. She ticked each one off the list and was left puzzled. What had she done?

"I want you two to go on a mission together." The master said simply.

Sayomi's eyes widened and she looked towards the white haired girl who mirrored her expression.

"No!" Both of them shouted, leaning towards the master.

"Yes. You are both strong. Sting and Rogue can't do this mission because Sting is still recovering." He glared at Sayomi who glared at him.

"It was his fault." She stated.

"That's not important. You leave tomorrow." And with a wave of his hand he dismissed them.

Sayomi and the girl walked out of the office silently, both preferring not to speak. Sayomi wasn't sure when they were going to meet but she didn't really want to speak to the Chiyo girl. It wasn't that she hated this girl, Sayomi just didn't really like talking to people.

Luckily Sayomi didn't have to initiate the whole mission talk because Gift came flying towards her with Angel, both of them talking up a storm. It was odd to see a pure black exceed with a pure white exceed, both looking so different and yet their personalities so alike.

"So you guys are going on a mission?" Angel asked, her voice high-pitched and bubbly.

Sayomi and Chiyo nodded, both still looking forward.

"So when are you guys leaving?" Gift questioned, flying up next to Sayomi's ear

Both girls shrugged nonchalantly. Their exceeds just sighed and began to discuss it between themselves. Their chattering faded into the background as Sayomi found her way into the mass of books known as the library. Her and white haired girl parted and Gift left the white exceed named Angel.

"You guys are meeting at eight AM tomorrow." Sayomi just nodded and made her way to the part of the library that no one used. There was a small mass of sheets and couch pillows and such that Sayomi laid down in and fell asleep.

One the other side of the library Chiyo had also laid down in an abandon part of the library, seeing as she never felt the need for a home. Her last thought before she drifted off was that she had to meet Sayomi at eight the next morning.

_**Toilet Paper/ TehPenguins/ Author of this chapter: Toilet Paper has finished! I hope you are happy. Never think that reviewing and favoriting and following isn't allowed, because it is. And it is appreciated. Also if you find errors tell me. review. Hugs. Next chapter will be done by Computer aka a vampire. :P**_

_**Computer/Poison Cranberries/ Author of last chapter and future chapter: Toilet Paper (TP: It's actually TehPenguins) is a werewolf. It's already been proven. (TP: Thought I was an airplane?)Don't mock this friendship. Bye. (I know I'm quiet) (TP: Really Quiet) O_O really! (TP: Yes.) -_- ... (TP: :D)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**This is Poison Cranberries (Aka Computer I Guess)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail in any way. Nope. Not any way. DON'T QUESTION ME I DON'T OWN IT OKAY!**

**6:00**

Chiyo's alarmclock beeped. She woke up and yawned. She was used to getting up this early so it didn't matter to her that much. She rolled out of her bed and smashed her hand against the button shutting it off. It was an abandon part of the library that she always stayed at. Chiyo never felt she needed a real home so she usually just stayed in unused parts of the library and read.

She open her exceed's backpack and grabbed a pair of clothes to change into. She found the nearest bathroom and got dressed in a black shirt, a black loose shirt, with her gloves and boots. She exited the bathroom and left to find her exceed who had already woken up.

She walked through the shelves and looked for her. Usually she would be reading or talking to people that came in. She talked to anyone and no one was a stranger to her. Walking through the aisles she became concerned when she couldn't find her white exceed anywhere.

She decided to check the other unused part of the library. She could have wandered over there. Then they could find Sayomi. Then it hit her, Where did Sayomi live? She had never told Chiyo.

Chiyo started to run to the other side of the library. She saw a flash of white and knew Angel was over there. She quickened her pace till she was at a full on sprint. She avoided knocking over shelves as she rushed to her exceed. They needed to leave as soon as possible to find Sayomi. She could be anywhere.

She stopped. Starring, not only at her exceed Angel, but the girl under her exceed. Her black hair fell slightly off the couch. Sayomi laid there with the exceeds flying and playing around her. She became shocked. She really could've been anywhere.

"A-A-Angel! Sayomi! Why are you here...?" she questioned.

"I'm staying here and you're exceed flew over here." she said standing up.

"So, what job are we doing." Chiyo asked obviously annoyed that she was here all along. Sayomi held up a job.

Please help!

Defeat the venomous demon pig monster attacking our tow

Reward: ONE-MILLION JEWELS! JUST SAVE US!

A venomous demon pig monster? WHAT WAS THAT? In every book she had ever read, she had never heard of looked at it. Just sat there and stared. Out of all the things that could've attacked, it was a venomous demon pig.

*Timeskip because no one wants to go into detail on that. 2 Days of being sick.*

The exited the train. 2 days on that train. Sitting there and getting sick. They hoped they could regain their focus after that. They hated that dragon slayer problem. Transportation. They had sat a ways away from each other but ended up alone on the car and laying down. They didn't fall asleep once though.

They walked away and held onto things around them. "Venomous...Demon...Pig...Monster?" she questioned. Sayomi nodded.

"Yep! It's probably just some mutated pig. How bad can it be." she started to talk about how easy this would be for such a great reward.

"You do realize...The price IS ONE MILLION. It's probably strong." Chiyo said. Sayomi looked as though she just came to realize that. Chiyo thought about it. Had she never paid notice to that?

"Oh well, we'll just beat it anyways." Sayomi said, a slight bit of "confidence" in her voice. Chiyo nodded.

"Wait. It's in a different town..." Chiyo noticed.

"So..."

"TRAINS." she screamed and they both groaned. Luckily the library wasn't opened yet. They both groaned again. Sayomi really needed to start to pay more attention! Chiyo would die before she went on another mission with her.

They started to walk out of the library with their exceeds following. The mention of trains had put them in a gloomy mood. They REALLY didn't want to do this mission now, but the walking distance would take at least a week. They didn't want to image the train ride.

As they arrived they bought their tickets and stared up at the train. It was not gonna be fun but they didn't have any other choice. Chiyo WOULD get that girl back.

"I'm gonna die." Sayomi groaned as they boarded the train. Getting on the perpharped for it to move. When it did, they turned completely green

hem for support. There exceeds had to practically carry them so they wouldn't fall down. They continued to chat while the dragon slayers "walked" in silence.

Finally. They arrived at their destination point. It was a huge mansion. They went in, able to stand and walk, straight enough. Right through the doors was a man. His face brightened when he saw them.

"Kill it. Kill the pig. Kill the pig. KILL THE DEMON PIG!" he said before pushing out the door and slamming it. Chiyo even heard it lock. Were they that afriad? That pathetic!

They started to walk around town. If they even mentioned the pig, the villagers would run away screaming. This was ridiculous. They finally found someone to tell them. (Sayomi and Chiyo pinned them and if they didn't tell they would use force) It was in the forest.

They walked through the forest. It had been a while and they hadn't since anything. They were starting to think it was fake. Some wild boar they had saw. They were wrong.

"HERE DEMON PIG." Sayomi called over and over again till Chiyo slapped her arm. They glared at each other when they heard a low rumbling noise. The looked towards the bush when they felt air a breeze behind them. They turned around and a wild boar the size of a house was standing there.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sayomi and Chiyo screamed. They were never told it was HOUSE sized. Chiyo grinned touching her daggers, as did Sayomi with her katanas. They looked at each other than at the boar before they pulled out their weapons. Chiyo attacked first with Sayomi following. When there weapons touched the boar, there wasn't even a scratch made. The groaned.

"So, magic it is." Sayomi grinned and Chiyo nodded. They handed their weapons to the scarred exceeds and watched them fly away.

"Heaven slayer slash."

"Hell slayer wing."

They said it, Chiyo's hitting before Sayomi. No damage had been done to the boar. They groaned again. They were both use to a one hit attack on stupid things like this. Having to do complicated stuff, ON A BOAR, it was sad.

They looked at each other, practically reading each other minds, and groaned ONCE AGAIN. They wondered if they would even be able to pull the attack off. It was difficult and a lot of people wouldn't be able to do it. Average people. But they weren't average people. They were dragon slayers trying to kill an OP boar.

They got on each side of the boar, at a diagonal angle.

"Hell/Heaven dragon slayer roar." they said. There magic mixed together and hit the boar. It went flying and knocked over some trees. It laid there for a minute before the two girls approached it. When they confirmed it was died they walked back to the guild, smiling. It was the first time either of them had done a move like that.

They walked to the same office they had been at. Sayomi banged on the door while Chiyo stood smiling behind her. The man nervously opened the door and looked at them. He looked slightly shocked but let us in. He stared at us wide eyed and handed them the jewels. They guessed that he was surprised they had pulled it off. They job ad popped up more than once.

They looked at the train. The whole thing mocking them. It would be a 2 day ride back. They couldn't go through it again. They looked at there exceeds who shook their heads. Sayomi held up the bag of jewels.

"Candy?" she asked trying to bribe the exceed. There eyes widen and they picked up the two dragon slayers. They fist bumped flying away. They worked good together.

**Review!**


End file.
